Power modules having semi-conductor devices are employed in a variety of settings. For example, hybrid vehicles may utilize power modules to power a motor/generator. Power modules generally include separate substrate and heat sink structures which are connected via various means. For example, the separate substrate and heat sink structures may be connected via soldering.